4 former mermaids and
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.
**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O, Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **4 former mermaids and...**

 **Rikki, Cleo, Emma and Bella are 25 years old and no longer mermaids and this night they have a good time in Emma's apartment.**

"Rikki, how's things since you and Zane broke up?" says Cleo.

"Not too bad. I'm strong. You know, I'm not the chick who need a man to feel complete. There's more fish in the ocean, pardon the damn pun, and I know that I'm sexy even if I don't have a man who tell me that." says Rikki.

"Lewis and I are still together...more or less, but since he work at the science centre in Miami most of the time, I don't get to see him much..." says Cleo.

"All of us are sort of without a guy right now. I haven't met anyone since Ash' death and Bella is single too." says Emma. "Seems like we don't don't have much luck when it comes to love."

"It's almost like we're supposed to die alone." says Bella.

"We'll find new men soon, but until then I know exactly how to deal with the sexual frustration. Don't be afraid, you'll enjoy this, I'm sure." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"So, what's the idea?" says Bella.

"Lesbian foursome." says Rikki in a very porn-like tone.

"Wow! Nice idea." says Bella, apparently into the idea.

Emma and Cleo are suprised by Bella's reaction.

Rikki pull off her tight top to reveal a lace push-up bra.

"OMG, your boobs have grown over the past couple of years." says Bella.

"Yeah, my boobs are D-cup now." says Rikki, all erotic.

"Rikki, can I touch?" says Cleo suddenly in a weak tone.

"My boobs? Sure, baby." says Rikki with a smile.

Cleo lean across the table and gently touch Rikki on the boobs.

"Mmmm! Yeah!" moans Rikki. "Your hands are so soft smooth."

"Girls, should we be doing this? We're not gay and there are better ways to spend time than feeling each other up." says Emma.

"Em, don't be such a fun-killer." says Bella with a cute smile as she slip her right hand down Emma's pants and starts to slowly rub Emma's clit.

"Bella, what are you...? It feels good." says Emma.

"So, so, Em...just enjoy this. Let the uptight you go and be sexual." says Bella.

"Cleo, lick my boobs." says Rikki.

Cleo giggle a bit and does what Rikki tell her to do.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah! Don't stop that, Cleo. Keep goin'..." moans Rikki, all sexy and slutty.

"Wow! Who knew that Cleo had moves like that? And a thing for blondes..." says Bella.

"Focus on me." whisper Emma.

"Awww, always in control huh, Em?" whisper Bella with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, pretty much." says Emma.

"So sexy. I like that." says Bella.

"Yeah." says Emma as she slide her right hand down Bella's pants and push a finger into Bella's pussy.

"Oh yeah! Finger-fuck me, girl. So damn sexy." moans Bella.

"Sexy." says Rikki as she slide her hand down Cleo's pants and starts to rub her clit slowly.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans Cleo.

"Cleo, you're so damn sexy." says Rikki in a warm seductive tone.

"Thanks, so are you!" moans Cleo.

"I know. I'm erotic like much." says Rikki with a cute sexy laugh.

"Please, push a finger into my pussy." says Cleo.

"Sure, baby." says Rikki as she push a finger into Cleo's wet pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! You're soaked like a fuckin' damn rainforest." says Rikki.

"Oh, thanks." says Cleo.

"You're welcome." says Rikki.

"Awwww!" moans Cleo.

"I'm glad that you're so sexy tonight. Usually you don't seem to like sex." says Rikki.

"That's because I'm shy and don't wanna admit to people that sex is kinda nice." says Cleo.

"Okay." says Rikki.

"Make me cum..." whisper Cleo.

"Sure, girl." says Rikki.

Rikki add a second finger in Cleo's pussy and finger-fuck her a bit faster.

12 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Cleo with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Sexy." says Rikki.

"Thanks, Rikki. You're sexy too." says Cleo.

"Yeah, I'm very sexy." says Rikki.

"Emma's also hot." says Cleo.

"I know." says Rikki.

"So you like me?" says Emma.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

"Then let me lick you." says Emma.

"Cute." says Cleo with an adorable smile.

"Show her your magic, Em." says Rikki.

Emma starts to lick Cleo's pussy while Rikki suck on one of Bella's nipples.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Cleo.

"Rikki, bite my nipple...gently." whisper Bella.

Rikki gently bite on Bella's nipple.

"Fuck! Yes!" moans Bella.

14 minutes later.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Bella as she get an orgasm.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Cleo as she get an orgasm.

"Cleo, that was really nice." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Cleo.

"Bella, you have nice boobs." says Rikki.

"Aww, thanks." says Bella with a nice smile.

"No problem at all, babe." says Rikki.

"Cool." says Bella.

"Yeah." says Rikki in a casual slutty tone.

"Who wants a beer?" says Bella.

"Me." says Rikki.

"No, thanks." says Emma and Cleo.

"Guess it's me and Rikki then." says Bella.

Bella open her bag and pull out 2 bottles of beer.

"Here, girl." says Bella as she hands one of the bottles to Rikki.

"Thanks, babe." says Rikki.

"Rikki, you're the best. I'm so glad that you and I are friends." says Bella.

"I know. I'm amazing." says a very happy Rikki in a sexy erotic tone.

 **The End.**


End file.
